


the morning sun of july

by yiwenyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, best friend’s older sister au, party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwenyu/pseuds/yiwenyu
Summary: Questionable decision making was Chaeyoung’s thing, not Tzuyu’s so why did she not stop Nayeon from leaning closer.ORWherein Tzuyu finds herself entertaining her best friend’s older sister - Nayeon - at a party, which her best friend, Chaeyoung is throwing for no reason whatsoever (other than the fact that her parents are away for the weekend).
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148
Collections: Push & Pull: A Natzu Writing Collection





	the morning sun of july

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @likeuwuahh and @xylomyloo on Twitter for making people write Natzu. 
> 
> (I'm so sad that natzu is such an underrated ship)

Tzuyu was not fond of lying. It could be the fact that Tzuyu was not good at lying, or maybe it was the sour feeling that came along when she tried to lie. Either way, Tzuyu was not too fond of it. However, Chaeyoung had told her that not telling Chaeyoung’s parents about the party they were about to hold - at Chaeyoung’s house - was not lying, just withholding of information. Tzuyu knew that was technically true yet morally less right.

Earlier that week, Chaeyoung’s parents had informed Chaeyoung that they would be away from Friday evening to Sunday afternoon, which was when Chaeyoung had gotten the brilliant - Chaeyoung’s choice of word, not Tzuyu’s - idea to throw a party that Saturday. The biggest party of the year, Chaeyoung had tried to convince Tzuyu. It was the last year of high school, and Chaeyoung seemed to very fond of the idea of a last-year-of-high-school kind of party. Tzuyu was not entirely sure why Chaeyoung had wanted to throw such a party, yet Tzuyu had opted to not ask why. She knew that there probably was no real reason, it was high possibly more just a ‘feeling’ Chaeyoung had - as she had with most things she did. Admittedly, Tzuyu always felt a tad apprehensive about those ‘feelings’, however, Tzuyu would always end up joining Chaeyoung in whatever she would do. This time was no different.

“Tzu! Help me carry these chairs away!” Chaeyoung yelled from the next room.

“Give me a minute!” Tzuyu yelled back and headed upstairs with a cardboard box in her hands.

Tzuyu looked down at the cardboard box. The box was filled with family photos of a lovely family of four - the family in the photos was a happy family, not just because they looked so in the photos, but because Tzuyu knew that they were. These photos would usually be decorating the windowsills and walls of the house, and now they were in a box, as Chaeyoung was responsible enough to think about the family’s valuables. Tzuyu put down the box in the bedroom of Chaeyoung’s parents, as it was going to be the only room that they would lock-off for the night. Tzuyu looked at the photos and decided to rearrange them a little. She sorted them neatly and turned the photos picture-side down. Tzuyu still felt slightly bad about helping Chaeyoung throw a party at Mr. and Mrs. Son's house, and their trusting joyful faces in the pictures made Tzuyu feel a tad unwell on the inside. Tzuyu apologised in her head to the photos and ran back downstairs to help Chaeyoung out.

“I thought you were moving these chairs away?” Tzuyu asked, pointing to the two armchairs in the living room.

“I was, but I thought I’d wait for you - am I not kind?” Chaeyoung laughed and pulled out the last bag of chips from the grocery bag, putting it in the cupboard for later usage.

“Kind?” Tzuyu’s voice was laced with scepticism.

“Not quite the word I would use in this situation - physically weak and incapable of carrying the chairs by yourself, more so,” Tzuyu said. Chaeyoung let out a huff but did not attempt to deny Tzuyu’s truth of words.

“As if you can,” Chaeyoung challenged, following Tzuyu to the living room.

“I bet I can,” Tzuyu challenged back.

“No, you can’t. Now grab the left side,” Chaeyoung shot down the challenge she had started. Tzuyu knew it was because Chaeyoung genuinely believed that Tzuyu could not lift the chair on her own, and did not want Tzuyu hurt by trying. Tzuyu laughed and did as she was told.

The two of them made it no further with the armchair than the start of the staircase, as they saw the front door go up. Out of instinct, they froze in place. They were not expecting anyone at least for the next two hours, where Chaeyoung had agreed with Seongwoo - a friend of Chaeyoung’s older sister, Nayeon - to bring a variety of stronger alcohol. Everything seemed to go by in slow-motion, as Tzuyu and Chaeyoung held their breaths, waiting for the person who opened the door to reveal themselves - praying that it was not Chaeyoung’s parents.

“Hello! Why is the car not here?!” The person yelled and stepped into the house, throwing their suitcase in front of themselves; to which Chaeyoung flinched at the sound it made as it hit the floor. Tzuyu did not flinch, she rarely would. Tzuyu let go of her held breath, and saw Chaeyoung do the same. They were in no immediate trouble.

“Nayeon unnie, what are you doing here?” Chaeyoung - who now looked much calmer than for just a second ago - asked.

“Long story short: There was leakage of an undefinable liquid in my dorm, so we were all thrown out for the weekend. So, I thought, perfect opportunity to see how you, mom, and Seonghyun are doing,” Nayeon closed the door, and threw yet another bag onto the floor of the house entrance.

“Oh! Hey Tzuyu! Long time since I’ve last seen you!” Nayeon exclaimed, smiling as prettily as she always did as she noticed Tzuyu.

Tzuyu nodded back at Nayeon and attempted to smile back. The last time Tzuyu remember to have seen Nayeon, had been right after New Years two years ago. Indeed, rather long.

“By the way, what… are you two doing?” Nayeon eyed them pure suspicion - righteously enough, Tzuyu thought - as she noticed Chaeyoung and Tzuyu in the process of carrying the household’s armchair upstairs. “And where are mom and Seonghyun?” Nayeon scanned the two of them up and down, instilling what seemed like fear in Chaeyoung, and while installing something Tzuyu could not quite pinpoint in herself.

“Dad had some sort of convention for the weekend, and mom went along,” Chaeyoung replied, her voice meek and eyes shaking a little.

“Great one question answered, one left,” Nayeon held onto her aura of older-sibling power with her words. She was going to get her answers. Tzuyu shivered; older sisters were scary sometimes, especially Nayeon when she pleased to be.

“Carrying the armchairs upstairs,” Chaeyoung mumbled.

“For what purpose?” This time Nayeon did not look at Chaeyoung. She had turned her eyes to Tzuyu for answers. Both Nayeon and Tzuyu knew that the next couple of sentences from Chaeyoung would have been filled with mostly ‘uhms’, ‘uhhs’, and ‘you-sees’. Tzuyu swallowed a lump of spit. Tzuyu could not lie, she was terrible at it, and she deducted that Nayeon would figure out sooner or later that they were throwing a party. Therefore, Tzuyu opted for honesty.

“Well, we have a party planned for later tonight and thought to put valuable things and other things that could be moved upstairs, so nothing would happen to them,” Tzuyu coughed, with her eyes darting around the room to avoid eye contact with Nayeon.

“I see, thank you for the explanation, Tzuyu-ah,” Nayeon pressed her lips together and turned the right side slightly upwards. Her attention was now back at Chaeyoung.

“Please don’t tell them,” Chaeyoung’s eyes were pleading. They put the chair down, and Chaeyoung went to grab Nayeon’s shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes.

“Please, I beg you,” Chaeyoung pleaded. Chaeyoung was not the type of person to plead to anyone, much less her older sister. However, Tzuyu knew that if Nayeon were to tell Chaeyoung’s parents, Tzuyu would not see Chaeyoung outside of school for the rest of the year. Chaeyoung had to beg and plead.

“What do you offer then?”

“Uhm… free alcohol tonight, all you can drink. And, uh, I’ll buy you the cherry cake you really like from Mrs. Kang’s bakery - tomorrow,” Chaeyoung’s face scrunched up, seemingly trying very hard to come up with other things that she could offer her older sister in exchange for keeping quiet.

“Sure, deal,” Nayeon said, surprising Tzuyu.

“What?! You agree that easily?!” Chaeyoung pulled away from her sister and said exactly what Tzuyu was thinking - just a little louder than Tzuyu would have.

“You want me to tell you to continue?” Nayeon lifted her left eyebrow, a smirk was plastered on her face.

“No, no, no it’s okay - it’s just… how come?” Chaeyoung took a step back.

“Well, you covered for me when I was in high school and snook out some nights - remember? I guess I owe you, just a little,” Nayeon took off her shoes and hung her jacket on the designated hooks.

“Thank you, Nayeon unnie!! You’re the best!” Chaeyoung jumped up and down in glee.

“I know I am. Now, help me carry my suitcase and bag upstairs,” Nayeon commanded.

Chaeyoung grabbed the suitcase and threw it into the armchair, while Tzuyu threw the bag over her shoulders, and the two of them carried everything upstairs. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu went up and down the stairs more times than Tzuyu bothered to count, while Nayeon was leisurely playing on her phone in the living room. As Tzuyu was about to carry a fragile-looking lamp upstairs, Nayeon stopped her and asked what Tzuyu would like for lunch. Tzuyu answered bibimbap, as she knew there was a place around the corner that made the best bibimbap, which the family liked. Nayeon smiled at Tzuyu and reached up to ruffle Tzuyu’s hair - she had to tiptoe. Nayeon said she would order some for the three of them. She also commented about forgetting how tall Tzuyu was.

As the three of them were finishing eating their lunch, a car honk was heard from the driveway of the house. Seongwoo had arrived with one box with a variety of stronger alcohol and two other boxes with sodas. In exchange, Chaeyoung handed Seongwoo a flash drive and a piece of paper. Tzuyu did not know what their deal had been, but she did not want to know and thereby refrained herself from asking. Nayeon, who was next to Tzuyu as the exchange happen, looked up at Tzuyu. Nayeon’s eyes were filled with worry and bewilderment. Tzuyu shook her head in response, and she told Nayeon that they both were better off not knowing for the time being. Tzuyu could see Nayeon was still bustling with confusion, but Nayeon had listened to Tzuyu and chose to not ask anything - at least for the time being.

When Seongwoo left Chaeyoung and Tzuyu went back to setting things up and clearing things out, and before they knew it, Nayeon notified them that they ‘only’ had one to two hours before whoever they had invited would be arriving. Thereby they had one or two hours to get changed and dress up. Much to both Tzuyu and Chaeyoung’s surprise, Nayeon decided to dress up along with them. Nayeon was going to be partying as well, plus she liked dressing up, so she had told them. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were rather thrilled about Nayeon participating, but Tzuyu assumed Chaeyoung was not thrilled for quite the same reason as herself. Chaeyoung had probably not looked forward to seeing Nayeon in the tight black dress, Nayeon had shown them she would wear - at least not in the same sense Tzuyu was. 

People turned up in batches and suddenly the whole house and the backyard were filled with teenagers. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung had been split at the very start of people turning up, and Nayeon somehow also disappeared off somewhere. For the first hour to two or so, Tzuyu entertained herself with some of the girls from the dance club and a few of her classmates. However, as the third hour rolled around Tzuyu began to notice, how incapable of using the designated trash bags people were, and she excused herself from a game of Waterfall. As Tzuyu stood up to grab the empty cans on the ground, she noticed how she might have been a little tipsier than she initially thought she was. Tzuyu shrugged it off, the world might be a little more blurry and fuzzy than she expected it to be, but it would not stop her from trying to clean up after people.

“Hey, hey! Tzu!” Someone yelled from behind Tzuyu. The music from the living room was too powerful for Tzuyu to be able to tell whose voice it was.

“Tzuyu!” Tzuyu turned around and was met by Nayeon, who almost threw herself into Tzuyu’s arms. Nayeon’s hands grabbed onto Tzuyu’s shoulders, pulling Tzuyu closer to Nayeon.

“Where’ve you been?” Nayeon asked. She was looking up into Tzuyu’s eyes. Nayeon’s eyes were much as Tzuyu’s own, hazy and a little clouded. Tzuyu’s eyes wandered from Nayeon’s eyes to her lips; her bottom lip pursed out a bit. Tzuyu’s eyes wandered further down. From this angle, Tzuyu had an all too clear view of Nayeon’s cleavage.

“Oh hi, Nayeon unnie. I’ve been outside, playing Waterfall and a bit around to clean up - what’ve you been doing?” Tzuyu said and shook the two empty cans and stack of used cups that she was carrying in each hand.

“First I was beating a bunch of high school students in the Fool’s Game, and then I went to get some more drink but then Chaeyoung came and asked me if I wanted to come with her and some art kids - never seen them before. Turns out they were going to get high but listen, they haven’t even rolled them at that point and I did not have the patient to wait for a bunch of drunk high schoolers to roll their joints, so I tried to go a little around to see if there was anything fun to do, but no. Since I left Chaengie till well, I spotted you, I’ve been hit on - and with the average age of 17 or so, I’m not doing that,” Nayeon said and as she finished, she let out a cute - Tzuyu thought so at least - whine.

“Well, you are very beautiful, so I don’t know if I can blame my fellow students all too much for hitting on you,” Tzuyu said, surprising herself as the words left her mouth. It quickly dawned on Tzuyu what she had said to Nayeon.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like umm - sorry,” Tzuyu turned her focus away from Nayeon, as she felt her face heat up from something that was not alcohol.

“It’s okay - it was rather smooth actually. Anyway, let me help you,” Nayeon laughed and lightly hit her upper arm. Tzuyu was not sure what Nayeon exactly was laughing at - the apology or the comment - but it did not matter, she did not seem to mind Tzuyu’s comment. Nayeon then spotted a few empty cups, on top of one of the drawers by the main entrance, and went to pick them up. Tzuyu followed wordlessly along.

“So, I presume that you are not going to get high with Chaeyoung and the other art kids?” Nayeon asked, yelling a bit to outshout the blazing music from the living room. Nayeon grabbed the empty cups from Tzuyu’s hand and added the ones she had also just picked up.

“No, weed makes me tired, like pass-out-where-I’m-standing kind of tired,” Tzuyu explained not quite as loud but still enough to outshout the music and grabbed two bottles of empty beer in her now free hand.

“What? You’ve actually tried smoking?!” Nayeon’s eyes widen and her mouth fell open - enough for Tzuyu to see where her red lipstick ended.

“Why do you sound and look so surprised?” Tzuyu tried to sound offended. She was not offended.

“It’s just - well, I never saw you as willing to smoke. You know let alone weed. You’re going to study veterinary medicine in Seoul right? - my mom told me by the way, very enthusiastically, ” Nayeon said, following Tzuyu to the kitchen, where they had placed plastic bags for cans, bottles, and other kinds of trash.

“Yeah,” Tzuyu nodded. She could feel Nayeon would continue.

“And what’s your test ranking at school?” Nayeon did continue.

“8th,”

“Exactly, wicked high,” Nayeon laughed, her eye scrunched up into tiny crescents and her lips pulled up high enough for her gums to show. Tzuyu had always thought Nayeon had a pretty smile - Nayeon was an objectively pretty girl - but somehow Nayeon’s smile seemed a thousandfold as bright at that very moment. Tzuyu coughed lightly.

“And so? If I remember correctly you also were ranked rather high on test rankings in high school, and you’re studying mechanical engineering in Seoul, where is the difference?” Tzuyu asked. She could not see the difference.

“Well true but for one; I was a cheerleading bitch, who hung out in with the equally as phony bitches, who thought that it was cool and would make the boys like us more,” Nayeon said. She threw the cups into one of the plastic bags and Tzuyu followed, throwing three cans and two bottles of beer into another one of the trash bags.

“While you,” Nayeon paused. She leaned up again at the kitchen counter, crossing her arms and facing Tzuyu. “You’re a sweetheart, in-laws favourite kind of person,” Nayeon smiled, not bright teeth-showing smile, but a soft and gentle kind of smile. The smile Nayeon had once given her when Tzuyu had asked for help with math, back in 6th grade of elementary school.

“I don’t know about that last part,” Tzuyu went to the fridge to grab two bottles of beer. “But I guess you’re not totally wrong, I probably wouldn’t have tried smoking if it wasn’t for Chaeng - she has a huge influence on me, for better or worse,” Tzuyu said and mumbled the last part. Tzuyu popped the two bottles open and handed one to Nayeon. Nayeon nodded a ‘thanks’ and looked as if she was about to say something when she was cut off by a boisterous boy, who somehow was able to outshout the music by what felt like ten-folds.

“Wanna go beat their asses at beer-pong,” Nayeon pointed with her beer at the boisterous boy and the boy next to him, who were standing at one end of the beer-pong table, which Chaeyoung and Tzuyu had put up.

“I don’t know about that…” Tzuyu was hesitant. She did not want to interact with either of the two boys, and she also did not want the two boys anywhere near Nayeon. Tzuyu knew both boys too well.

“Oh, come on, Tzuyu-ah - please. I really wanna poke at their very visibly big egos,” Nayeon wrapped herself around Tzuyu’s right arm, pursed out her bottom lip. She looked up at Tzuyu and made her eyes as big as possible. Tzuyu did her uttermost best to not give in to Nayeon. However, as Tzuyu felt Nayeon’s hand brush its way down her arm to then intertwine their fingers, Tzuyu knew she was fighting a battle that she would not win. Tzuyu let out a relatively loud sigh and nodded an ‘okay’.

“Yay! Let’s go tear down their fragile egos,” Nayeon exclaimed excitedly and dragged Tzuyu along towards the beer pong table. Tzuyu sighed yet again.

“Hello boys,” Nayeon tapped the shoulder of the taller of the two boys, and they both instantly turned around. Their eyes widen, and Tzuyu saw how their eyes went from Nayeon’s face and then down - Tzuyu knew exactly where they were headed. Before the boys’ eyes made their way too far down, Tzuyu let out a loud cough, successfully casting the attention onto her instead.

“Hi, Lucas - Yohan. we’re just wondering if you were up for a game of beer pong with us?” Tzuyu tuned into her best fake-sweet voice - the one Tzuyu would usually use to make guys give her what she wanted - and put on her best fake smile.

“Oh! Chou! Of course, anytime and anything for you - just real quick, who might the other part of ‘we’ be?” Lucas - the louder and taller of the two boys - asked, his eyes and attention were back onto Nayeon. Nayeon was about to answer Lucas but before she was able to open her mouth, Tzuyu had already answered.

“This is Nayeon unnie. Now shall we start?” Tzuyu had not let go of Nayeon’s hand. And before Lucas could say anymore, Nayeon was pushing Tzuyu to the other end of the table.

“Yes, yes, let’s play!” Nayeon exclaimed.

Under each end of the table was a stack of plastic cups, which Tzuyu grabbed and put up in a three-two-one cone formation. Yohan - the quieter boy - did the same at their side of the table. Tzuyu shook her bottle of beer, realising that they would probably be needing a bit more. Tzuyu quickly excused herself and went to grab a few ciders, as cider was significantly easier to chuck than beer was - cider would at the very least not leave quite the same bitter aftertaste. Tzuyu went out in the backyard, where Chaeyoung had placed their ciders in a cooling box.

“You played basketball in middle school, right?” Nayeon asked, but to Tzuyu it sounded much more like a statement rather than a question. Tzuyu nodded nonetheless and filled the last plastic cup to its three-fourth point.

“And I’m a master at beer pong - we are gonna win this easy-peasy,” Nayeon rocking energetically to the music from the living room but suddenly stopped, widening her eyes in some sort of revelation.

“Wait!” Nayeon said, grabbing onto Tzuyu’s arm. Nayeon lightly tucked Tzuyu down so her ear was at the same height as Nayeon’s mouth. “They’re not basketball players, are they?” Nayeon half-whispered into Tzuyu’s ear. Tzuyu did not know why Nayeon had to whisper it to her, but Tzuyu would not complain as she felt a pleasureful shiver run through her.

“No, they’re not don’t worry,” Tzuyu assured and Nayeon let out an animated sigh of relief - which Tzuyu found all too cute.

The game began with Nayeon yelling provoking remarks at the boys, and Lucas landing a clear hit into the second row of cups. Tzuyu wanted to volunteer to take that cup, but before she could even say anything, Nayeon had downed the content of the cup and shaken the ping pong ball partly dry. Nayeon went second, and she too hit a clear shot - into the third row of the boys’ cups, however. With the successful shot, Nayeon let out a taunting “Ha!”. It was Yohan’s turn, and Tzuyu knew how to make him miss a shot, yet she opted to play clean. It turned out that it was not needed for Tzuyu to play dirty, as Yohan’s shot very clearly missed the cups. Now it was Tzuyu’s turn. Tzuyu felt Nayeon’s eyes burning into the side of her. A shiver ran down Tzuyu’s back - a much different shiver than what Nayeon had evoked just moments before. Nayeon surely was competitive. Tzuyu remembered once playing Ludo with Nayeon and Chaeyoung - a rare time where Nayeon had agreed to play with them. At that time, Chaeyoung had told Tzuyu to not take it too personally, if Nayeon ended up saying some not-too-nice things to either one of them during the game. The warning had Tzuyu a tad confused about what Chaeyoung had meant, but as they began their game of Ludo, Tzuyu started to understand. Nayeon had been slightly aggressive - relative to the game they were playing - and this game of beer pong was not much different. With age, Nayeon might have become less aggressive and competitive, however, Tzuyu could not conclude anything, as Nayeon was in a nowhere-near-sober state, and the last time she had played any game with Nayeon was aforementioned Ludo game.

Tzuyu made the shot and the ping-pong ball landed elegantly into the first of the cups on the boys’ side; to which Nayeon tiptoed, placing a kiss on Tzuyu’s left cheek. Tzuyu felt blood run its way to the tip of her ears, and she tried to suppress an incoming smile. Tzuyu was about to comment on it, however, Nayeon did not seem to consciously notice her action - her attention was fully on the game.

The game continued with each team hitting and missing shots. It was Nayeon’s turn to shoot. The boys had one cup left. Nayeon and Tzuyu had two cups left. Nayeon aimed. Shot. Missed. She whined, puffing her cheeks and she turned to Tzuyu in seek of reassurance and encouragement - at least so Tzuyu assumed. Tzuyu was starting to no longer believe that Nayeon was four years older.

Yohan hit his shot, and it was now the match point for both teams. Tzuyu could feel the pressure, but she could also feel the alcohol, and her view of the world was not stable. Tzuyu held her breath, ignored the softly waving world, aimed, and took the shot. The ping-pong hit the inner edge of the cup, spinning around two times inside the cup before neatly landing.

“YEAH!” Nayeon jumped up and down, her lips spread into a wide teeth-showing smile. Tzuyu too smiled; happy that Nayeon was happy and delighted that they were able to beat Lucas and Yohan in something both boys took pride in.

“You truly are a beer pong master,” Tzuyu laughed.

“I know right,” Nayeon animatedly flipped her hair back. Tzuyu chuckled and held her hand up for a high-five, which Nayeon quickly responded to.

Nayeon then wrapped her arms around Tzuyu’s left arm and gave Tzuyu the sweetest smile that Tzuyu had ever received. It was not fresh, innocent sweetness as the sweetness from new ripen fruit - no. It was the sweetness of eating candy that you were told not to eat; the naughty and addictive feeling of forbidden candy from the top of the cupboard.

“Wanna go dance?” Nayeon whispered, her mouth right next to Tzuyu’s ear. Tzuyu nodded.

Tzuyu grabbed their cup of cider with her free hand. They went past Lucas and Yohan and handed them the cup of cider, as the boys per the rules had to drink the remains of the winning team's alcohol.

“Thanks for the game, boys!” Nayeon yelled while she dragged Tzuyu along into the living room, where the dance floor had been decided to be.

The light of the living room was dimmed and the music was pumping intensely out of four speakers. Nayeon still had her arms around Tzuyu’s and lightly tucked them closer to the middle of the dance floor and into the middle of a - relative to the size of the room - big crowd of people. Tzuyu felt Nayeon let go of her arm as they made it to the middle. Along with the beat and rhythm, Tzuyu saw and felt Nayeon moving her body. Tzuyu also felt people around her move, but Nayeon had all her attention; the alcohol did not allow for Tzuyu’s attention to be anywhere but Nayeon. Nayeon’s hands found their way to Tzuyu’s neck, pulling her down a little and put her mouth to Tzuyu’s ear.

“You’re in the dance club - dance,” Nayeon let go. Pulled away. Her eyes not leaving Tzuyu’s. Heat filled Tzuyu’s body due to a couple of reasons - mainly Nayeon, and the heat from other people also rubbing against her, but mainly Nayeon.

Tzuyu did not dare to disobey Nayeon and moved along with both Nayeon and the music. It was upbeat and rather fast, and Tzuyu did her best at keeping up with Nayeon. Tzuyu felt how she instinctively wanted to let her gaze fall, to watch every move Nayeon made, however, Nayeon’s eyes were too enchanting, binding Tzuyu’s gaze. Tzuyu felt each breath she drew. Every breath was heavy. So heavy that you could almost see it. Tzuyu’s eyes were set free as Nayeon broke into a huge smile. A smile that perfectly matched the music that was playing. Bright and upbeat. A very different sense of enchanting. Enchanting nonetheless. However, Nayeon’s smile faded as the song changed. 

A weighty bass made its way out of the speakers and directly into Tzuyu’s chest. It was harshly and slowly pounding on the inside of Tzuyu’s chest. It was slow in a dangerously controlling manner. Every syllable from the singer was stretched into infinity, making everything go in slow-motion. Nayeon’s body was moving as if she was one with the song, while Tzuyu was simply following the commands of the song.

Nayeon was not binding Tzuyu’s eyes to hers, which meant Tzuyu could focus solely on Nayeon’s movement. Tzuyu felt Nayeon come closer and Tzuyu followed, doing the same. The distance between their bodies was no more than the depth of a 150-page-long book. Tzuyu wanted to lean in closer. Nayeon moved her left side a tiny bit back and Tzuyu instinctively followed with her right. Left. Right. Left. Right. The depth of a 100-page-long book. Left. Right. 50 pages. For the first time in all the years Tzuyu had known Nayeon, Nayeon looked almost vulnerable. Nayeon’s head was turned down a little but her eyes were looking up at Tzuyu. Tzuyu was very hesitant. The dominance that was filling Nayeon’s eyes during the previous song was fading away. The dominance that Nayeon was letting go of filled Tzuyu, giving Tzuyu the confidence to move even closer. 25 pages. All Tzuyu was able to comprehend was Nayeon. The slight parting of her lips. Her equally heavy breathing. The ever-so pleasant heat of her body. Her eyes that requested for Tzuyu to move even closer, yet behind that request, Tzuyu could swear that she saw apprehension, hesitation, and uncertainty. Tzuyu was not going to move any closer unless Nayeon gave her clear, absolute permission to.

Tzuyu knew why Nayeon was feeling hesitant because Tzuyu was as well. Behind the now thick, thick layer of lust and desire that was clinging onto Tzuyu was too apprehension, hesitation, and uncertainty.

The moment Tzuyu felt a tiny bit dominance slip away from her eyes, Nayeon moved both her hands up to Tzuyu’s jaw and one hand moved its way to the back of Tzuyu’s neck. She pulled Tzuyu down, her lips right onto Tzuyu’s ear and whispered:

“Wanna see my room?”

Tzuyu shivered. Nayeon's lips felt nice against her ear. As the shiver came to an end, Tzuyu realised that she had to answer. Nayeon had made up her mind. She had thrown away the apprehension, hesitation, and uncertainty. Now, it was Tzuyu’s turn to make up her mind. Tzuyu swallowed a lump of spit and suddenly remembered the sight of an 18-year-old Nayeon in a bikini. Tzuyu had been on a small trip during summer vacation with Chaeyoung and her mom and Nayeon - who had been forced along. Tzuyu remembered how she then too had to swallow a huge lump of spit, and how hypnotised she had been.

Tzuyu shook out of her memory. She had made up her mind. What was right and wrong did not matter for the moment - at least so the alcohol and the memory told her - and Tzuyu had to make up her mind now. Tzuyu nodded, firmly. Apprehension, hesitation, and uncertainty buried deep enough to not show up for the rest of the night.

Nayeon smiled against her ear. Nayeon said nothing, pulled away, and held Tzuyu’s left hand in her right. She turned around and dragged Tzuyu out of the crowd. Away from the dance floor. Out of the living room and up the stairs. All Tzuyu was able to see was Nayeon, everything else was hazy and blurry - incomprehensible.

Nayeon closed and locked the door of her bedroom. She then pushed Tzuyu to sit on the bed. Tzuyu for once looking up to look Nayeon. Nayeon’s hands were fiddling with the straps of Tzuyu’s tank top. Nayeon straddled Tzuyu, knees placed on each side of Tzuyu’s hips. There was something so ethereal about the sight of Nayeon in her lap. At that very sight, Tzuyu saw the world go hazier. Nayeon cupped both sides of Tzuyu’s face, pulling Tzuyu close. Nayeon’s lips were brushing against Tzuyu’s. Tzuyu knew Nayeon was waiting for Tzuyu to give in. Tzuyu did. She pressed her lips gently against Nayeon’s lips, moving slowly to the rhythm of instincts. Nayeon moved along to the same rhythm. Tzuyu ran the tip of her tongue against Nayeon’s bottom lip and Nayeon rhythmically opened her mouth, allowing Tzuyu to do what she wanted.

Tzuyu moved her hand up against Nayeon’s hips, one stopping at her hips, one continuing to Nayeon’s waist. Nayeon was soft against Tzuyu’s fingertips. Tzuyu had never felt anything this sort of pleasantly and endorphin-producingly soft. Tzuyu was sure this was going to be on her best-things-in-the-world list: Nayeon’s soft body against her fingertips.

The hand on Nayeon’s hips moved to Nayeon’s backside, grabbing gently which earned Tzuyu the most delicate moan. Tzuyu both heard and felt the moan against her lips. Nayeon pulled away, and Tzuyu took the opportunity to catch her breath.

“No need to be that gentle,”

Nayeon's voice was laced with lust and was dripping with erotism in its purest form. Instinctively, Tzuyu grabbed harder onto Nayeon’s backside and waist, turning both of them around. Nayeon gasped. Nayeon’s back hit the bed and Tzuyu’s hands were now placed on each side of Nayeon. Hovering above Nayeon, Tzuyu had found a sight better than Nayeon in a bikini. The magnificent sight of Nayeon’s hair perfectly spread across a bed, her eyes glossy with desire and her lips a tad swollen from just moments before. At that point, Tzuyu was left with only instincts to control her. Her mind simply could not keep up. All of her senses were bustlingly ear-piercingly loud and overwhelming. Nayeon was filling all Tzuyu’s senses and Tzuyu’s mind shut down, but her body continued doing exactly what Nayeon told it to do. 

The next thing Tzuyu was truly and soberly able to comprehend, was the feeling of the morning sun of July. The feeling of alcohol exuding as vapour out of the body was crushing Tzuyu’s will to open her eyes. However, she felt as if she had to open her eyes. Tzuyu had to get a look at Nayeon. Tzuyu could feel Nayeon’s naked body press against her own body. Nayeon’s head was resting on Tzuyu’s chest, and her slow and steady breath was hitting Tzuyu’s neck. Tzuyu had to see that.

As Tzuyu opened her eyes, the door of Nayeon’s bedroom was unlocked from the outside, and there was one person who Tzuyu knew could open the door of this house from the outside - Tzuyu braced herself.

“Unnie, have you seen Tzu-,” a groggy Chaeyoung walked in and made eye contact with Tzuyu. Chaeyoung’s eyes widen and her jaw dropped. Her eyebrows frowned up, and Tzuyu thought Chaeyoung looked as if she was about to run away as fast as possible. Chaeyoung - to Tzuyu surprise - did not immediately run away.

“TZUYU! UNNIE! WHAT! THE! ACTUAL!” Chaeyoung yelled. She did not swear, Tzuyu knew she could not and would not swear.

“WHAT HAPPENED!?” Chaeyoung was still yelling. Tzuyu simply raised her left eyebrow at Chaeyoung’s question, and Tzuyu could see how Chaeyoung realised the possibilities of answers to her question.

“Don’t answer that,” Chaeyoung mumbled.

“But please tell me that you’re not naked under the cover,” Chaeyoung sounded incredibly hopeless. Tzuyu felt Nayeon stir on her chest.

“Oh, we are naked,” Nayeon said. Her voice was coarse and low. Nayeon rubbed her eyes and sat up, not pulling the blanket along with her, exposing her upper body to both Chaeyoung and Tzuyu.

“Unnie!!!” Chaeyoung did not cover her eyes, yet she did look rather displeased with the sight.

“And you, Tzuyu, you - argh!” Chaeyoung rubbed her face. Tzuyu felt bad, she knew Chaeyoung got crazy hangovers. Chaeyoung’s head was probably on the edge of exploding.

“I’ll talk about this later with you, Tzuyu - I can’t right now. My head is killing me,” Chaeyoung was rubbing her forehead now. Tzuyu nodded. She was let off for now.

“Also, you two now get to clean the kitchen and living room as a tiny part of the apology for making me witness this - I mean come on, my sister and my best friend, that is honestly a little mean. I’m gonna get my eyes sanitised,” Chaeyoung pointed at Nayeon - who looked rather unfazed by all of it - and Tzuyu, who did feel bad, but she had known the consequences.

“Of course,” Tzuyu said. Tzuyu did not want to upset her best friend more and simply agreed. Tzuyu could sense that she would have to ‘simply agree’ with a lot of Chaeyoung things in the near future.

“Also, by the way, EW!” Chaeyoung said before she disappeared out of Nayeon’s bedroom. Chaeyoung kept yelling ‘ew’.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower,” Nayeon stood up and stretched her naked body. Tzuyu hastily turned her eyes away. Tzuyu felt blood rush to the top of her ears.

“Come on, it’s not like you haven’t seen this,” Nayeon laughed. Tzuyu dared not to look.

“Not sober and in broad daylight,” Tzuyu mumbled. To Tzuyu it made the difference.

“I guess, you’ve got a bit of a point there. Anyways, go help Chaeyoungie, I’ll come and help you as soon as I’m done showering, okay?” Nayeon said, in the most older-sister voice possible, making Tzuyu look at her.

“Okay,” Tzuyu sat up and watched Nayeon’s naked back as she made her way to her bathroom. Nayeon disappeared with the closing door, leaving Tzuyu alone.

Tzuyu searched a little for her clothes, which had been haphazardly thrown around during the night’s activities. Tzuyu did not really know what or how to feel. However, Tzuyu figured that being hungover did not help with sorting out her feelings. Tzuyu put on her clothes, and she threw the bathroom a glance, as she heard the water running. There was a lot of thing running around in Tzuyu’s mind, however, one thing Tzuyu knew, was that she would be lying - Tzuyu was not fond of lying - if she told herself that she was good with Nayeon being a one-time thing. Tzuyu did want Nayeon to be more than a one-time thing, however, if Tzuyu knew Nayeon and read her correctly just moments before, Nayeon probably would want to keep Tzuyu a one-time thing. Tzuyu hoped to be wrong but would accept what Nayeon would decide upon. Tzuyu sighed and headed down to help Chaeyoung - who was still yelling ‘ew’ - clean up as Mr. and Mrs. Son would be home in a rough estimate of seven to five hours.


End file.
